Why Geno Came to the Mushroom World
by Cyndaquil255
Summary: *?, or, as most people call him, Geno, wasn't always the brave star warrior that you know from SMRPG. Find out one possible backstory for everyones favorite Star. Oneshot. R&R. Any and all reviews saying that Geno isn't like this will be ignored


Disclaimer: I don't own ©*!? (Geno). He is copyrighted to Square Enix (I think). I also don't own any concepts mentioned in this story relating to the Mushroom Kingdom, as Nintendo already owns them.

**©*!?: Why He Came to the Mushroom World**

©*!? was never a brave star. Everyone in Star Haven knew that. Every time there was an emergency, he would stay back, hoping that nobody would notice him, and ask him to help. In fact, the biggest thing he'd ever done was accidentally distracting an oncoming attack long enough for the other stars to formulate a plan of defense. Though they attempted to praise him for a job well done, he insisted that they keep the award of excellence, on the grounds that he hadn't even intended to stall them.

Today was like any other day for ©*!?, he was sitting… well, floating, outside while he watched his friends play hide-and-seek. ©*!? never felt like joining them, because they all knew he was a coward, and would likely leave him to find last, so that he would be it, and would then go off to hide somewhere that he wouldn't go even if he had to. That's what happened last time, anyway. Some "friends" they were…

" Hey, ©*!?, why don't you come play with us?"

"No. I know what you did last time, and I'm not gonna let it happen again. You know I'm a coward, so just leave me alone about it." In truth, he WAS a coward, and that's what he was best known for. Though he wished that everyone would stop telling new stars whenever they showed up.

"Aw, c'mon, ©*!?! It'll be fun! And I promise I won't do that…"

"No means no. Now just leave me…" He never got a chance to finish his sentence before one of the Star Spirits, Eldstar, came over.

"Young stars, there is a matter of grave importance concerning the Star Road. A meeting has been called in the Star Sanctuary, and you all must come with me. And yes, that DOES mean you, too, ©*!?." Without another word, they all went to the Sanctuary. Once inside, the Star Spirits, one at a time, began filling everyone who didn't already know in on the situation.

"As you may or may not know, young stars, there is a matter of importance involving the Star Road. It has been shattered into pieces," Eldstar informed. This caused an uproar of gasps to come from the group of stars.

Mamar spoke next, and said, "Yes… It happened early this morning. A large sword fell out of nowhere straight through the Star Road."

Skolar was the one who told why this was so urgent by telling them, "With the Star Road destroyed, wishes will not be granted to anyone in the Mushroom World," which caused even more gasps.

Muskular told them all, "From what we could see from up here, it broke into at least seven shards, which landed in seven places around the land."

Misstar said, to calm them down, "Do not worry, young ones. We shall do all in our power to recover the shards, restore the Star Road, and make sure this never happens again."

Klevar, who looked rather downcast right about now, told them, "However, we will need some help. One of you will have to go down to the Mushroom World and help us find the shards."

Kalmar finished by saying, "If you would like a chance at this, please go speak with the 'Higher Authority'" All of the stars left, and went off to the edge of the Star Haven, where the Higher Authority lived. It was an old star, of which gender nobody knew, but was highly respected by everyone, though no one knew it's real name.

"Welcome, young stars. Now, I'm sure the Honorable Star Spirits informed you of the situation, yes? Now then, I will need a volunteer to head down to the Mushroom World and find these star-shaped shards." Everyone stayed silent, for, although they knew one would have to, nobody wanted to go to the Mushroom World.

One of ©*!?'s "friends" said to another, "Heh, there's no way ©*!?'ll go down there. He's to chicken. He'll never amount to anything more than that time he accidentally distracted those attackers." Soon, everyone in the room, save for the Higher Authority, was laughing like mad about how afraid ©*!? always got when danger approached. Only now, he had finally had enough of it. He'd show them, one way or another, that he could be brave if he put his mind to it.

That's why, except for the Higher Authority, it shocked everyone when he said, "I'll go."

"Ah, yes, young ©*!?. You will do fine, I'm sure. Now, go! Be careful! And good luck!" ©*!? flew out of the Higher Authority's home, and flew off to the Mushroom World, all the while thinking,_ I'll show them. I'll show them all. I'll find the star shards, bring them home, and I'll be a hero. I'll show them…_

And that's that. For the rest of the story, go play Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, unless you already know it.

* * *


End file.
